Meet the past
by Salvare000
Summary: Childrens met their younger parents. Time-Travel.


"Nii-chan, where are you? Sarada-nee, mitsuki-nii, shikada-nii, chouchou-nee, inojin-nii, where are you?", today they went out of konoha to go picnic, but not long after they stepped out from konoha forest a giant mad wolf came out of nowhere and chased them around in the forest.

Of course Himawari, who was the youngest among them had to hide first as the other fish the wolf away to make sure she will be alright.

But, as soon as they lure the wolf, suddenly Himawari couldn't hear their sound of them fighting the wolf. It made her worried and she came out from hidding just to find that his brother and his friend had vanished along with the giant wolf.

It made her scared and confused, she looked around and ran as she shouted his brother and his friends' name.

Just as she began to desperate, she remembered that she had her kekkei genkai, dojutsu byakugan.

Remember this she began to collect herself as she began to calm down.

Once again she looked around, seeing nothing changed she closed her eyes for a moment. As the vein around her eyes bulked out, she activated her byakugan.

She tried to scan up to five hundreds meter around her, at first she didn't see anyone but as she expanded her vision she saw four people ran toward her in a great speed.

She was alarmed because she knows none of those chakra, well it seems that she knew the other two chakra but it just to the point of a bit similar. The other two were completely stanger to her. But she saw familiar chakra flow in one of them just like her and her mother.

But because of confusion and wary caused by her friend's disappearance, she took a stance unconsciously.

In matter of seconds they arrived in front of Himawari with a shocked expression hanging on their face.

Himawari saw three men and one woman. Two of them wore a green spandex and the other two wore white clothes. Three of them looked like 16-17 y/o while the other one was at the same age as his father.

'Eh, green nii-chan and ochan look like, metal lee. And the white clothes nii-chan had beautiful hair like Grandpa, she thought while lowering her stance and deactivated her byakugan

"Hei, Neji did she just use byakugan?", said Rock lee while looking at neji whose eyes widened.

"But she had normal eyes now, not the usual white pupil eyes. What happened?", said the woman, TenTen.

"I don't know", neji said

"Little kid, what's your name?", asked the woman while squatting in front of her

"My name is Himawari", she answered

"So are you doing in this forest alone?", asked old man in green spandex with a smile

'They are from konoha, they must be a good guy', thought Himawari when she saw the simbol on their head protector, "i was here with my onii-chan and his friends to go to picnic" she said

"So where are your brother and his friends now?", the old man asked again

"A while ago there was a huge wolf which attacked us, i was hiding while my brother luring the wolf, but a second later i couldn't find them anywhere", she said sadly

"Neji, can you...", asked Old man in green

"On it", said purple haired man had activated his byakugan to scan around.

Neji scanned his surrounding just to find no one there.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe before he spoke, "there's no one in five kilometers around us, how long did you separate with your brother?"

"Em... About three to five minutes ago", Himawari said

"How is it Neji?", asked Rock lee

"There's no one here, should we bring her back to village?", Neji shook his head as he ask Guy.

"Yeah, i think Hokage will do something about it", Guy said while looking at Himawari who was panic because of Neji's words.

Neji, Lee amd Tenten nodded in agreement.

"Hima-chan, maybe your brother and his friend has gone to village, we should go home too", tenten said

Himawari lowered her head as she thinking about something. After awhile she raised her head, "nii-chan should be fine, but what if they go back and worry because i am gone?"

Four people looked at each other before Neji opened his mouth," we just need to make a massage, so where did you hide earlier?"

Himawari nodded as she pointed at a huge stone where she hide earlier.

Neji nodded as he began to crave words on the stone.

"Ok then let's go back", said Guy with fire in his eyes

"Ooo...", lee answered with the same fire burning in his eyes

Himawari had calmed her heart as she giggled at Guy and Lee.

With some discussion Himawari was dicided to be carried by Lee.

Ten minute at most they had arrived before the konoha gate.

They walked toward the village as Guy took care of the procedure

Neji wasn't sure but on the way to konoha he felt the stare which Himawari shot toward him.

Well at the time when they just met Himawari's mind was muddled by her worried toward his stupid brother and his friends but after she calmed down, she realized that Neji was someone so familiar.

She gathered her courage and tucked Neji's clothes and asked, "Nii-chan, are you Hyuga Neji, son of Grandpa Hizashi?",

"Eh?", of course this question made the trio shocked, grandpa? That was keyword which made them confused. But, Neji was always a calm man, so he was aware that something was wrong because he never remembers anyone ever called his father 'grandpa'

Neji thought about this matter for a moment before he squatted in front of Himawari and said," yes, i am Hyuga Neji. What is it?"

Hearing this answer, Himawari became excited, her eyes glowing with strange light of curiosity and hope. She knew it was impossible but it happened in front of his eyes, "nii-chan, do you had the curse simbol on your forehead?", asked Himawari excitedly

Seeing excited Himawari who asked a question like she was trying to confirm something, Neji just answering her question while expecting to know more about Himawari.

But, after Neji answered four questions from Himawari suddenly Himawari threw herself to hug Neji while shouting, "Uncle Neji, i always want to meet you! You know, mama always talked about you but I've never been able to meet you"

"""EEEHHH???""", two men in green spandex and the girl shocked silly after hearing Himawari's words

'Eh? Uncle, since when had i become an uncle? I mean i know there's a lot of people in hyuga clan who had a daughter but none of them ever called me uncle, but who is this girl's mother to make her called me uncle?', train of thought just ran pass his brain.

"Neji, why did she called you uncle?", asked tenten

"Yeah, i don't know you have a niece?", Lee joined in

"I don't know, Hima-chan, may i know who your mother is?", asked Neji while separating Himawari from him

"Eh? My mother?", tilted her head

"Yeah your mother",

"My mother is Hyuga Hinata", she said

"...", silent, wait, ah yeah it made their brain frozen for a moment.

Neji was the first one who had woken up. Well, she had byakugan so Neji had guest his mother was someone from his clan, but it was Hyuga Hinata, his clan's heiress. So, he asked Himawari again with a smile on his face but no lacked any bloodlust behind them, "...and who is your father?"

Sudden transformation made Himawari scared she stepped a few steps backward but green beast caught her back and said to Neji, "Neji, you made her scared!"

Guy's loud voice woke Neji up as he collected himself and began to calmed down.

"Ok then, may asked you who is your father", this time was Rock Lee who asked.

"My father... My father is Uzumaki Naruto", she said

"""WHAT?!""", the fact that her mother was Hinata was enough to make their mind frozen, but now they knew that her father was Naruto made their brain fried

Neji closed his eyes, he seem drowning in thought. After a moment he stood up and walked toward the village.

Seeing this tenten shouted, "Neji, where are you going?!"

"I'm going to look for someone, please bring her to Hokage. I won't go for long", he said

"Eh where did uncle go, why did he look like going to kill someone?", Himawari asked the remaining trio.

The trio took a glance at another one, "No, Himawari-chan, he's not going to kill anyone. He just went to look for someone", TenTen tried to calm Himawari down

"Yeah, i hope that someone won't really get himself killed", prayed Rock Lee on the background.

"So, let's go to meet the Hokage", said Guy

The other two nodded and Lee picked Himawari up and ran toward the Hokage's office.

...meanwhile...

In ichiraku ramen shop, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Kiba, Shino and Hinata just came back from B-class mission.

Because of Naruto made the most contributions in the mission they went to ichiraku for some ramen, until six of them felt their scalp numbed.

It's been awhile that they felt this amount of bloodlust.

Of course they had no idea who was the one who let loose these much bloodlust inside the village.

Six of them came out from the shop just to find Neji and Hiashi, Hinata's father, stood up there while looking at them, ah no just one of them, with anger and intent to kill.

"Eh...Father, Neji-nii? What are you doing here?", Hinata asked, you know usually Hiashi won't come out from Hyuga's complex but seeing him here with those expression made her worried.

"Hinata, it seems like you had something you must tell to your father", hiashi said, he was pissed rather than angry actually

"Eh... What do you mean oto-sama?", said Hinata scared.

"Naruto, i don't know you would do something like...", they could see vein bulged out from Hiashi's forehead

"Naruto what has you done to make Hinata's father this angry?", whispered Sakura who was standing beside Naruto.

"Naruto, you had run out any luck it seems, to make them this angry what has you done?", asked Kiba with a wry smile on his face.

"I don't know, I didn't do anything wrong", Naruto felt he was wronged

But hearing his words made Hiashi and Neji's anger and bloodlust reached it peak

They activated their byakugan and walked toward Naruto, Naruto was scared silly, Hinata was worried while confused, Kiba was excited like watching the show, Sai, Shino and Sakura stood aside to watch the show too.

"Eh? Wh...wh...what are you...?", Naruto stepped a few step backward in fear but before he finished his words Neji and Hishi had finished doing their stance

" Juuken Hou:Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!!!", two times 64, it should be 128 palms rained down toward Naruto

1,2,4,8,16,32,64 times two.

Well, goodbye Naruto. Two Hyuga men sent Naruto flying around three hundreds meters.

"Na...Naruto!?", shouted Hinata who had stood beside Naruto while checking him up.

"Don't worry, we won't let him dead that easily", said Hiashi, "Neji dragged him, we'll go to Hokage office. Hinata you come with us too"

"Oto-sama, nii-sama, just what...", just before Hinata finished her words a will breaker angry shout resounded across konoha

"NARUTOOO!!!!", everybody knew whose voice that was. It made the beaten up Naruto lost any will as he tried stood up but all of his meridian had been closed by duo angry hyuga

"Naruto, just what have you done to make even shishō be this angry?", asked Sakura, she knew her shishō very well and she knew just how frightening her shishō could be.

"Someone please tell me what have i done!!!", shouted Naruto while crying, he really felt he was wronged

...some time ago in Hokage office...

"Come in", Tsunade said from inside her office

Three people and one little girl entered the office, Tsunade looked up and saw Guy, Rock Lee and TenTen entered with a little girl.

Tsunade felt something familiar from the little girl, especially the two pair of whiskered on her face and her eyes just like some foolish kid she knew.

She raised her brows as she asked, "who is she?"

"Eh... I don't know how to explain this but...", Guy scratched his cheek in unsureness

"Make it simple!", said Tsunade

"She was Naruto and Hinata's daughter", said Rock Lee, he was alway a direct person but his explanation made the confuse Tsunade believed in what Rock Lee said, at the beginning she had already linked some points about the little girl with some silly kid. But after what Lee had said, it made her doubt disappeared for a moment and shouted of her lung in anger.

"NARUTOOO!!!", while throwing his chair out of the window.

...Some time later...

For some minutes tense in Hokage's office began to fall as knocking sound could be heard from the door.

"Come in", Tsunade said after sit on her spare chair.

The door opened as she saw Hiashi, Hinata and Neji, who dragged Naruto with him, entered the office.

Rock Lee winced as he saw beaten up Naruto. Sakura, Sai, Shino and Kiba also came with them, as they just want to watch the show.

Himawari eyes widened as she saw her beaten up father, she ran to him as she shook him up

"Papa, what happened to you? Why are you beaten up Papa?", she said

Unknown to her, the time she called Naruto 'Papa' ,except team Guy, all of their jaw dropped in shock.

Naruto also shocked silly at Himawari who still worried for him.

"Eh..?", Naruto tilted his head

"""""Eeeeeehhhhhhh...?!""""",

"Naruto you have a daughter?", kiba asked while sweat dropped from his temple.

"No, i don't even remember doing anything with any girl", Naruto defended himself

Himawari who stood in front of Naruto had shocked expression across her face as tears began to built up in her eyes, "Papa, you don't love Himawari anymore? I know you rarely at home, not even at my birthday, but i always believe you will always love Himawari *sobs*", Himawari began to cry as Naruto began to panick

"Naruto you are the worst", said Sakura with her judged stare

"Yeah, you are the worst", said Kiba adding his two cents. Sai and Shino didn't said anything as Hinata's face turned paler.

'Naruto had a daughter?', she thought worriedly.

"Oh, come on. How could i have a daughter, I'm 16, and she's looked like five. I mean i impregnated someone at ten?", Naruto tried to explain

"*Sobs* So Papa really don't love me anymore, Mama do you not love me anymore too", Himawari pulled Hinata's jacket as she asked her with tears began to fall

"M-mama?", Hinata shuttered, 'when did i have a daughter'

Hinata wanted to retort but seeing Himawari who was still crying softened her, she ducked and petted Himawari's head.

"Himawari-chan, you know, maybe you miss took us as your parent but your mom and dad will always love you", she said with a smile

"No, I think she really is your daughter, Naruto, Hinata", Shino who was silence since the beginning said.

"What do you mean Shino?", asked Kiba

"I don't know what happened, but my kikaicho recognized Naruto and Hinata's chakra in her", Shino explained

"The fact that she had our bloodline dojutsu proved that she had our clan blood run in her vein", Hiashi explained

"She had byakugan?", Tsunade eyes opened wide, "but her eyes seems normal..."she murmured to herself

"And she knew much about Neji and Hyuga clan, she said her mother tell her that", TenTen add

"And don't forget het whiskers marks on her face, she looks a lot like Naruto", Rock lee give her two cents

"...", after hearing all opinion silence fell in the room

"You mean, i have a daughter, my own family?", Naruto said with excitement rose from his voice

Duak* Sakura fell her fist on Naruto's head

"Stop that, you don't really think you have become a father, do you?", she said

"That's hurt Sakura, but how could you explain those things if she really not my daughter?", Naruto asked

"DNA test", said Sai gave his point

"Good suggestion", said Tsunade


End file.
